06042090 EOD A-Zulu
Prologue 690 KF LW TE and MM MM: Kari Frost! KF: Who are you three? TE: After months of investigation, we've led up on the fact that it was you who wiped all of the data that made it in for us. LW: Several servers with near no recovered data and no one knew a thing until days later, a great display of professional infiltration and sabotage! You, ma'am are one impressive operative! KF: So you three are with Nocturn? It seriously took the best of Aki's organization six months to figure that out? If you really were the best this would have been settled weeks ago. TE: Hey hey hey, selling us short and you don't even know why we're the best, yet, huh? KF: You have abilities of your own, all of you! MM: Well, there goes the surprise. I guess what's to be said about the legendary miss Frost seems true after all. LW: We have managed to acquire our own abilities, yes, and it's mostly due to what little there is left of the study you've eradicated. Nothing of Nocturn will compare to the results of Andromeda- KF: Which mind you it doesn't even do anything. That, or Hyun-Ae has been keeping it secret for reasons of Simon's or her own. LW: Aki may owe what she can to you, Kari, but we aim to see if our abilities outmatch yours. Be our test subject as we pit Sweet Dreams against the Special Abilities Unit! KF: You forgot the most important detail of us, that we aren't so easily compared. It's Sweet Dreams Requiem and you best remember that as you regret this decision! 'Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap' AC/DC '690 KF and MM' KF: What is this about? MM: I wanted to ask you some things first, and show you my kind of environment. I hear you like to drive, and do it well. KF: And I can gather that you like to sail the oceans in larger vessels, clearly. MM: What you said about not being so easily compared is very true, but I can think of one thing. You and I, we appreciate preferred vehicles based on performance and take advantage of peculiarities in older models. I hear that while the AE86 isn't a very fast car, its weight balance, rear wheel drive, front engine, and hatchback configuration makes it perfect at traditional understeering brake drifting without losing too much speed. This ship may be older, but the feel of it gives it this perfect comfortable control on the open waters. It's not as grand as my personal ship, but the feeling is comparable nonetheless. KF: I suppose that I can understand. Let me tell you something, Marina, I become more observant based on interactions with those in an environment unfamiliar and familiar alike. I noticed how you've had your right hand in your vest pocket as I am placed to your left, I notice how there isn't a crew on this ship, and I notice when I've been led to a trap. MM: What on Earth do you mean by that? KF: Some estimate that 90% of all human communication is body language, while the other 10% is vocal or otherwise simply talking. You can tell a lot about a person not just by expression but even by their stance. Your ability must thrive in an environment of ambushing, or possibly even of disaster. You led me out here to test your ability on me and nothing else. MM: You really are as good as they say. I suppose there's no point in delaying further, we're far enough out at sea. : MM pulls out a "clacker" detonator and grips it, a following explosion erupts from below the two on deck MM: Now the game begins. : KF wraps her right leg around MM's left and sweeps MM off her feet, then picking up the M9FSx tucked in MM's pants and dismantles it on the spot KF: What does your ability do? Tell me before you get one of us killed. MM: Woah, well that would be no fun. I can tell you what to call it: "syro". : Huge w''aves erupt over the side of the ship and onto the deck then rushing towards the two'' MM: Let the games begin. : KF races towards a door leading lower deck and just as the waves rush over MM and seemingly crash into the wall KF was running to, she disappears and MM is left above deck unharmed and completely dry. MM: Can't say that was the outcome I was expecting, but it worked nonetheless. Everything is going according to plan. : KF resurfaces below deck from behind an open door against a wall with SDR SDR: Any idea what that was? Those waves seemed a little high. KF: Maybe she can control water as it is? I had noticed the whole time that fog was seemingly exponentially building up around us the further we ventured out into sea. SDR: Whooh, it's really warm down here. KF: It doesn't look as if anything is damaged clearly, yet there was a remote explosive somewhere on the ship the whole time. SDR: Maybe try the engine room, dummy! Sounded like it came from towards the back a bit more. KF: This should be it right here. Shit, everything's on fire in there! SDR: Something seems off. Touch the handle, trust me. KF: To not trust oneself is a betrayal of being. What? How strange, the handle isn't being heated up by the fire at all. In fact, it's actually rather cold! SDR: The engine appears broken, though. Weird. KF: To not trust oneself is a betrayal of being, so I expect no excuses: I'm going in there. SDR: Wait, Kari, something's not right. You can feel the heat of the fire, right? KF: I have an idea and I need to see if I'm correct. : Just as KF is about to rush into the engine room ablaze waves crash from around the hallway corner and rush towards KF KF: Damn it. : KF swings the engine room door open and the door leading to a room on the other side of the hall and encloses herself between the two doors, then disappearing again. KF reappears underneath a table in the room adjacent to the engine room KF: I thought you felt no need asking me questions, you'll always already know the answer to them. SDR: Yeah, but sometimes it's because I want to hear you change your mind even if I know you won't. KF: The waves somehow didn't even touch this room, everything is dry. SDR: I'm shutting the door. : Just as the door to the newly identified lounge room is shut the waves rush back and seem to manifest a black humanoid shape at the porthole window, which is shown to be "syro". Syro seems to be curiously looking through the window at SDR as if it were studying her KF: That must be syro. These waves and the fire, what do they have in common? It has to be what this ability does. : KF has SDR rip the duvet covers off of a bed and lay it over them both. KF and SDR reappear in the engine room across the hall in the "fire" itself SDR: Someone's gotta be the bold one when no one else will. : KF walks over to one section of the destroyed engine and touches it KF: It appears to be in flames, but when I touch it it's as if it were unscathed other than age. MM: Right you'd be with that. KF: Syro, the first project of Nocturn, has the ability to falsify disasters of any magnitude visually. Your ability tricked me to be led down here for a reason, but what you didn't know was what I'd do in reaction! MM: Explaining what it does is supposed to be my job, but, yes you are correct. It also- SDR: You can change the fog! MM: Jeez. : MM stands on the other side of the platform bridge in the large engine room with syro rushing in "waves" all behind her and manifests in its human form from the "water" MM: Syro can manifest anywhere within these mirages and fake disasters, if you'd been engulfed in its waves it could have easily grabbed you. Yet how I could never get you in its wake I don't understand. KF: What you don't understand is that even if you could, or if I had let myself in its range voluntarily- : KF trails off her speech as opens the door on her side to close over her and then reappears behind the open door behind MM KF: You would have still been unable to understand your own defeat! MM: How did you- KF: I can feel it now: nothing. The waves that reach my knees before us not only don't soak my clothes, but it doesn't fall through the grate platforms we stand on. So go ahead, if you think your ability will emerge victorious over mine, the fabled legend for what heroics Sweet Dreams Requiem and I use our abilities for, then try us. I'm right here, after all. MM: I, well, huh. KF: Well? : Just as MM is just about to have syro grab onto KF several bright golden beams shoot out from KF's feet and spread upwards and outwards around the room in a wall of light, showing KF and SDR's faces in the beams' reflection KF: If misfortune should fall onto you or your unit, it shall be by your own assault onto me and fuel my fortune! : One of syro's hands clips one of the golden beams and a bright flash of light engulfs the room. As it subsides the ship is at the dock it departed from before and everyone is standing on the dock standing before the ship. The ship is nearly beyond repair from an engine failure as it can only sit dormant until repairs are made at the dock. MM: You know, I was lying when I said this ship was unlike my personal prized vessel. This one is my prized vessel. KF: You were willing to use it to trick me that you had destroyed a less prized model, when really that detonation was all your ability at work. MM: What was that wall of light you cast? It was beautiful. KF: Anyone willing to bring grief or misfortune into my range or in SDR's range will instead take that misfortune themselves and I will instead receive good fortune, assuming they touch the wall of light. MM: So this is what I get, huh? Misfortune? : Just then MM's phone rings and she picks it up MM: Yes? JW: Hello! This is Leon! Tron and I got into a car accident coming to assist you in the fight against Kari, and to be honest it made me think we'd be better off being fair on each trying to take her on individually! We're alright, but there's an unexpected delay. We should be- : MM hangs up the call MM: Misfortune. Yeah, I'm feeling it now. : end Paisley Park Prince '690 KF and LW' KF: After what happened yesterday I doubt my reason to arrive to this meeting today. I suppose I had hope that it was just her that was the crazy one. LW: Oh after getting to know these two I now call allies I can say I am the most orderly! KF: I got the feeling that was the case when you called. Despite being rather upset Aki just hands out a phone number I like to keep private, you do sound a lot more authoritative in person. LW: My, I have experience in being a prestigious leader in military. Perhaps this is why! KF: I said that because you can limit the volume of someone on the phone and not in person. LW: When one works on the image of being a concise team leader, you get rather used to making sure others understand you by volume. But no matter, now I shall test you. KF: It doesn't matter how well you use your cunning and technique, SDR will outperform you and I will outsmart you. Not exactly spitting out fighting words, more like I hate sounding cocky but it's still the truth. Look, you can save yourself a lot of anguish by just letting off and continuing to have a decent conversation, get to know each other like normal people. LW: There'll be plenty of time to chatter after the matter! I've got a job for you! Down there, in the training course! KF: Down there? That's the sewer, and further down is the subway system. The manhole is closed. LW: Look again! : LW pushes KF as the manhole cover was simply an illusion and KF falls down the ladder shaft where she recovers after rolling, softening her fall LW: Check your corners! : LW closes an actual manhole cover over the shaft as a Nocturn strike team parks their LAPV over the cover KF: Gott ficken verdammt, alle! That must be his Anima. SDR: Ooo, that has a nice ring to it! Anima, huh? KF: I heard Voce say it, on that recon visit. Remember? I know you do, and we found out Katya was tailing him. SDR: Do you think that's what they call something like that in his dimension? I mean, I already know the answer because of you but I just wanted to provide conversation. KF: If I'm not mistaken he made that word up, but stay focused. We've got bad company. : The sound of the very same Nocturn strike team echoes down the long, dank corridors of the sewer unit as they follow the sound of KF's voice seemingly talking to nothing KF: Let's try that new one you found, the electronics one. I should use that the next time Ashton asks for my hand in something, too. : The Nocturn strike team seems to appear and approach slowly all in a holding pattern KF: Something is off, they're not reacting. SDR: You'd think they'd have something to help aid their vision in somewhere as dark as this, but we don't need though. They'd definitely see us by now. KF: Not you, just me. SDR: You knew I knew that. KF: Aid me like this, ricochet this brick at one of them. : KF picks up a half broken brick and throws it up in the air in front of her and SDR kicks it towards one of the armed units' chest rigs. It phases right through as bullets seem to ricochet off the walls next to KF KF: Illusions, all of them. LW: You've already come to understand my ability precisely, well done! You may also be getting the idea that my voice is seemingly coming from nowhere and that it is being carried to you, and you would also be correct! KF: Stop playing games, Leon. I would have kicked the cover into the sky if I knew no one would be around to get hit by the cover or the vehicle. LW: You may have discovered what my ability does but you will never knew what is reality and what is a fallacy! KF: You know, my, uh, ehm- SDR: Psst, it's okay to say it! : SDR winks at KF KF: My son said something I'll tell you about what you just said. LW: Oh? Do tell! You've by now figured out I can carry your voice too if I can faintly hear it! KF: You- SDR: 真実に到達することは決してない! KF: Don't make this awkward, SDR. "You'll never reach true reality"! : KF and SDR charge forward to find an exit LW: Anything that has happened down here, or anywhere, if I remember the event then my ability can create its visage no matter what it is! I can fool anyone, even if only at first! KF: Check the wiring down here for the lights, it has to lead to some power station eventually. SDR: Got it, uhm. This way. KF: Understood, we'll be on the lookout for anything dubious that could be some hallucination. Keep quiet until we get there. : Noise of faint footsteps warn KF and SDR of the Nocturn strike team creeping closer, attempting to be quiet rather than the loud mirage earlier. SDR makes a motion of bringing out Dawn, KF's rifle, but KF disagrees. When it feels as if the entire team is just around the corner at a crossroads in the corridor one of the lights on the wall seems to point right at KF and shine to a blinding brightness KF: Scheissen! 01: She's there, get her! KF: Leon, blinding me won't blind her. LW: As you regain your vision, you're surrounded! You would be dead if you didn't react as you were being blinded. : Just as the strike team emerges around the corner to flank KF, SDR appears only as a shadow on the ceiling of the sewer corridor. As the first few turn the corner their heads up display on their shades fries, blinding them instead. KF regains her sight in time. KF: If there's one thing I've come to be very good at in my history, it's aiding my team so they never go in blind. : Without her rifle KF uses CQC martial arts to deal with the strike team, leaving them unconscious rather than dead KF: Learn from this exercise like you wanted to, learn from me so that you can train these "special operations" teams to be better. In a world with me in it, anything is possible. LW: Hmm. : KF and SDR progress forwards towards a possible exit yet again, but before long they hit another obstacle SDR: There shouldn't be a wall here. KF: And that's certain. SDR: This actually shouldn't be here. My guidance tells me there are no dead ends unless it crosses paths with a subway line. I mean, even then it goes over or under otherwise that would be inefficient for a city. KF: It could be another mirage, from Leon's Anima. : SDR floats over to the wall and releases one mighty punch at the wall, chipping the bricks at the point of impact SDR: This doesn't make sense! There shouldn't be a wall here! KF: SDR, your guidance was fooled by a mirage. SDR: That can't be true! KF: I'm certain of this, it made us take a wrong turn and brought us to a dead end. SDR: Then what was it, what was the mirage? Wait, no. KF: The entire sewer system itself. SDR: Oh no! He's made this place his own mirror maze. KF: Exactly. And now, LW: You're trapped! KF: Finally you come out of the shadows and face me yourself, even with a new strike team that's wide awake I see. LW: And here we conclude the test to see if my, oh Anima you called it? I should let Aki know of that one, got quite a nice ring to it. Anyways, we conclude that my Anima can fool even the toughest of fighters and most skilled super soldiers into disadvantage! One can never really understand a mirage from truth unless they touch it, and no one has time to touch an entire complex up and down! KF: If you think this is where I fail, you'd be wrong. LW: Miss Frost, you're cornered and outnumbered. You've been outsmarted! KF: You had a great understanding of this sewer complex to do what you did, but in order to defeat me at anything one must form a great understanding of SDR. Even just one of her capabilities as a Requiem stage Anima can bring one's downfall, when to show off I use many capabilities. To bring insult to injury to all three of you, I only use one. LW: And it has been your pride that brings you here now. KF: And it will be your ignorance that brings you to a similar outcome as Marina. : SDR has been absent the entire conversation, as just when LW realizes that she appears under him and the entire strike team as a shadow on the floor KF: Right above this structure is an unpopulated area free of any collateral damage above it. In fact, this wall behind me actually leads somewhere quite interesting. : All of everyone's communications equipment start emitting an ear-piercing, glitched sound as they rush to either take off their helmets and cover their ears or cease the noise LW: Keep your masks on! Save your identities. 02: But sir! It's just her! KF: Thanks to your navigational equipment's data backlog and communications equipment recent uses, I now know where we are. 03: What?! KF: God damn it. : SDR giggles as she comes back to a normal, euclidean form KF: Shut up. : SDR then begins to unleash a rush of punches at the previously debated wall before them. After several seconds of bricks shattering comes to metal, concrete, and glass. With the wind flowing from SDR's punches being the only stimulation of the senses to KF, light also begins to manifest from the wreckage at the point of impact LW: God damn it! : As SDR finishes her volley of hits the horrendous noise from the Nocturn members' comms units ceases and all look towards SDR's immediate work. Before everyone is the entrance hall to Nocturn HQ and down the long hangar-like space of the entrance hall are AY, TE, and MM AY: Dammit! She broke the hidden pathway door. Shit. : LW is out of breath and rests his hands on his knees as he stands LW: Why didn't you tell any of us? AY: It was for emergencies only, and I'd thought people would abuse it rather than take the normal entrance and exit. Security protocols exist for a reason. LW: I of all of us understand that the most. : AY, TE, and MM traverse the large open space towards the new wreckage and AY confronts KF AY: My my, you've cracked two of my three most special, highly trained pet projects. I should use someone less impressive as a guinea pig. KF: I will admit, these Anima they have do pose a serious combat advantage. Especially so to those who do not possess an Anima themselves. AY: A what now? KF: We had no name for our abilities for a long time, and recently I propose we issue them the name Anima. AY: I already like how it sounds, but do tell me why. SDR: Um. KF: Because it's Russian, it means, "soul". Also, it does sound good. SDR: Yeah! We'll go with that. AY: Consider it so! TE: Surely I'll get my go at testing her? AY: Wait until tomorrow, for now all of you need some rest. Kari's been putting my boys to work. SDR: Don't say it like that, please? KF: Fucking, fuck this. SDR, we're leaving. SDR: Oookay! : KF goes up between two LAPVs and has SDR crush them into her, and KF uses this to hop dimensions as she is closed between two objects : end 'Requiem' Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart '690 KF and TE' TE: From what it sounds like you pulled something out of your ass facing Leon, and for Marina you were in total control. KF: Shut up. TE: I am curious, why did you agree to meet me if you knew it would be the same deal like the last two attempts? KF: Maybe you'll find out later. TE: I've got a place lined up to meet, did you get the message? KF: I have, and am already here, but you are not. TE: I must admit, my Anima works on trying to find you. It wouldn't be fun if I just showed up and knew you were there. KF: Then why didn't you hunt me down earlier? TE: I've always wanted to say this to someone: I'll give you a head start. : KF notices in the distance above the mountains is a F22 fighter jet seemingly approaching the meeting point's airspace SDR: I know, I know. I don't have super crazy distant sight but we know of someone who does! KF: It is him after all. TE: That's a nice car, a different change of pace from your usual amazing Trueno. You'll need that sixth gear! KF: I have a plan, let's go. : KF gets into an old 2018 McLaren Senna with SDR in the passenger's seat (while not compromising power-to-weight with a typical passenger!) KF: You know the drill. SDR: Don't say anything compromising! He can hear us, just like Leon. : The car takes off in the blink of an eye as it travels from grass to dirt path. Within moments the car has reached the paved road it drove on minutes ago as KF speeds towards the winding mountain roads KF: How good are you at hitting your mark in low visibility and through meandering terrain? TE: Show me what you got! : The clouds in the sky turn gray and collect within seconds as the once sunny day is now replaced by a raging thunderstorm, and as KF with SDR reach the winding roads the environment begins to become heavily foggy SDR: If his Anima helps with tracking, then we'll be at a disadvantage instead! : SDR winks at KF KF: I know these roads almost as well as the ones back home. He's been here a couple of weeks, and he may find me well but what obstacles lie in his wake? : TE catches up to KF seconds later and he looks determined as ever as the fog begins to obfuscate his mark heavily TE: The more you push me, I push back! : Through the mountain passes TE turns the jet vertical to pass through narrow spaces and yaws the aircraft hard after recoveries to make up for the immediately approaching mountain sides just inches from clipping either of the jet's wings. Just as KF enters a collection of hairpin curves on the mountain's side TE attempts to turn around and approach back to fire upon the car. Every time he does KF has already exited the hairpins and returns on the continuing road, passing ever so fast beneath him KF: Simply because I limit myself to one car does not mean I can't learn, anyone's first mistake is letting me use a car to begin with! : KF begins to approach downtown, and just for added measure and not compromise of skill she has SDR slow but not stop time in order to not collide with any bystanding civilian drivers or pedestrians. This of course makes it appear to TE that KF has made the already fast car go beyond its top speed and acceleration capabilities TE: Mother fucker. The more you run, the easier I can see you! SDR: His Anima works on determination? KF: Most likely how clear we look to his eyes, however his tracking works that is. : In TE's cockpit his Anima, 6_idk17l.aV.Shto (Shto) wraps its "blood" dripping hands over TE's eyes as sweat begins to bead more and more on his skin. A fire burns in his heart as the previous faint outline of KF turns from a dim glow to a raging fire TE: Give me more, play loud! KF: So be it. : KF takes a sharp right turn at a busy intersection, understeering the car as she initiates a brake pedal drift so fast that the car manages to fit narrowly between a car on the front and back in the oncoming lane. She slides effortlessly between them, the drivers of either car having no time to react or freak out, and seemingly disappears into the think concrete wall of an overhead freeway TE: I, hmm. : TE flies past the point of "impact" only to see KF in the Senna still emerge from the wall of a parking garage behind him out of the corner of his peripheral vision. He promptly flies vertically to turn backwards, and barrel rolls back upright once he has vertically 180 turned TE: And we've got it! : Shto takes on a much more violent form as it begins to produce many arms that reach out to his hands, shoulders, and the top of his head in addition to those that already cover his eyes. TE's crimson colored eyes seem to burn through his shades as his vision of KF ceases to be an outline and instead shows every one of her movements in full spectrum, as if her image was projected on the exterior of the car. She looks behind her for a moment and smirks at TE's direction KF: What tricks of you can you do? : KF enters a large underground freeway tunnel still weaving through typical traffic. People honk in frustration or sit admirably staring at the car as she passes, but KF hears none of it as she notices TE has flown the F22 into the tunnel with them! The jet barely fits within the space but still clears any taller commercial trucks within, any deviation in his flight path would mean destruction but KF chooses to do nothing as he catches up as not to endanger many lives TE: Smart, I would have done the same. But, how well do you ''fly? : ''The F22 and the Senna exit speedily, as if amicably together, and KF turns the car fast towards the ocean TE: I could see you this whole time, but now I see your plan! : KF turns hard to brake the vehicle as she rides out onto the sand, facing the ocean waters. Both her and SDR exit as they see TE fly overhead and vertically 180 turn towards them downward, merely feet from the ocean waves, then speeding towards them TE: I could keep up with you every step of the way, and I'll say I could feel the adrenaline pumping every second of the way! So tell me finally, why did you accept this challenge? You could not outrun my gaze! KF: Because, you people piss me off. : As TE is about to fire upon KF and SDR, fully expecting SDR to still somehow save them both, lighting strikes the F22 and the jet fries on the spot, crashing onto the beach towards KF. Due to stopping time KF and SDR step out of the way only for a gunshot to ring out as TE had ejected himself to fire his sidearm at KF, hitting her in the abdomen and she falls to one knee. The F22 crashes into the Senna and both are left completely totaled against the the infrastructure on the beach TE: I told you, I could see you this whole time. As you clouded my vision, as you traveled through a pocket dimension by opening up the wall you should have crashed into, and as you stopped time. I perceived your movements through all of it, all for nothing. : TE stands tall before her, arms to his side as he keeps his sidearm pointed at KF KF: You actually shot me! TE: Now that your own pride had you lose to my Anima, what will you do next? I heard Sweet Dreams Requiem can heal others, but not yourself. You can recreate parts of yourself that were injured, with the remaining pain, and much more. What will you do now? KF: The others had the sensibility to test me, not murder me. TE: Marina likes to play with her prey, and Leon has too much dignity. But as you can see, I am neither her nor him. What. Will. You. Do? KF: They call her- : KF coughs up blood KF: -Requiem, for a reason. : Just then, TE notices the bullet wound in KF begin to seal up as the round travels back out from KF and TE shoots back into the sky where he fired the round from. TE: What the hell! : TE's last statement trails off as he shoots back up into the sky. The jet too flies back to when TE ejected himself as it repairs itself and the car too is now fixed. KF: Requiem, return to zero. : The warhead and shell of the round reform back inside the chamber as the fired warhead seeps back through the front of the barrel, all as if time were going in reverse. KF and SDR are unaffected by any of the reversal and all seems that time is moving backwards; people walking in reverse, damage being healed, and the sun moving slightly upwards at dusk. TE: This can't be! : TE shoots back into the cockpit as it seals back up behind him. The jet moves swiftly backwards towards the ocean just as everything's movement slows down. The reversal comes to a halt just as TE is again reliving rapidly flying towards where KF was standing before the Senna, but instead she is off to the side with no trace of her blood in the sand KF: Now, I know you can hear me. : KF's voice rings in TE's ears as his passionate determination with Shto is now gone, replaced by shock and dread KF: Your prideful insolent self shouldn't be going around playing with Animas like they're a gift to go about causing despair. There are many more damning ways I can punish you for, but maybe you'll get the lesson the first time! : Now unable to tell KF's movements, TE is helpless as KF and SDR appear right outside the cockpit glass instantly. SDR tears TE from the jet and kicks the rest of the aircraft into the ocean, away from anyone's harm KF: As Aki would understand, "俺を倒せない。貴方これで値するだよ!" (I cannot be defeated. You deserve this!) : SDR holds TE in place for a second, then releasing her grip and begins to rapidly rush attack TE holding him in place with the sheer amount of punches. The punching becomes powerful to the point that TE's helmet and shades are forcefully removed from his head, revealing his crimson colored eyes; the whole time as if KF and SDR can fly above the ground themselves. Each hit on TE breaks more of his concentration than the last, until instead it is his bones that are broken. KF stands vigilantly as SDR rids TE of his mark with Shto for good SDR: Raaaaaaaaaah! : On the final hit SDR throws her punch hard enough to follow throw enough to a position almost like crossing her arms, sending TE flying towards the beach sands. As he lands TE lies immobile, but not dead, on the soft sand, cushioning his fall KF: Never let me do that again, I don't want to kill you. Don't ever challenge me like that again! TE: God. Damn it. Ugh. KF: I'll notify your employer that you need vacation days to recover. : TE lays helpless on the soft sands facing the pacific ocean, watching the rest of the sun set into the horizon. Long after KF has left and night had fallen on California, a Nocturn strike team arrives with a resident commander rather than LW and takes TE back to their headquarters to the infirmary : end Category:Bypassed Files Category:Nocturn PSRM